La chica perfecta
by xFull-Moonx
Summary: James promete convertir a la sobrina de su jefa en una dama. ¿El problema? La sobrina es Lily Evans, que ha cambiado radicalmente. ¿Qué la hizo volverse así, y está bien entrometerse en su vida? PostHogwarts.JamesLily.RemusOC.SiriusOC. Mucho humor y líos.
1. I

Disclaimer: No soy J.K. Rowling, y si crees que gano algo haciendo esto necesitas una camisa de fuerza.

_**La Chica Perfecta**_

**: Capítulo 1 Cuando me parece que veo una luz al final del túnel, me estrello contra una pared :**

James Potter.

En eso mismo estaba pensando esa tarde, mientras su jefa la regañaba, como solía hacer siempre que su novio y ella habían peleado. Y, como siempre que lo hacía, Lily Evans se concentraba en otra cosa (las compras, su desastrosa vida social, el chismerío de la semana, una mosca que revoloteaba por allí... cualquier cosa era más entretenida que escuchar cómo te dicen que te vas a ir al infierno laboral), en este caso, en su patética (y casi inexistente) vida amorosa.

Odiaba su trabajo. Lo aborrecía tanto como al sonido del despertador en la mañana, al sujeto que se cuela en una fila... vamos, que era una tortura. Ser periodista estilo paparazzi para Corazón de Bruja no era precisamente su idea de tener una "carrera", sobre todo porque lo que ella quería era ser auror... Pero ya no tenía las fuerzas para cumplir ese sueño.

- ...y el de la semana pasada -la dichosa jefa consiguió enfocar la atención de la pelirroja en ella por completo esta vez, al enseñarle su propio artículo de la última edición de la revista. El título rezaba "Vanessa Prewett - de caridad en Hogsmeade"-. ¿Sabes lo que esto significa? -preguntó irritada, salpicándola de saliva. Una vena le palpitaba en la sien.

- ¿Que Prewett intentó hacer algo por la vida aparte de rascarse el culo, para variar? -aventuró la aludida sin disimular su desgana. Daba igual lo que dijera, porque su jefa le prestaba tanta atención como al mobiliario.

- Significa que la gente quiere leer sobre los trapos sucios de las celebridades -dijo, haciendo (previsiblemente) caso omiso del comentario. Aunque claro, hacer "caso omiso" de algo implica que lo has escuchado, y este no era el caso-. Escándalos, amoríos, peleas, salarios, divorcios, videos porno, bodas express... -y aquí, damas y caballeros, la frase que se roba el show:-. ¡Evans, esto es periodismo serio! No una columna de chismes cualquiera. Así que mueve esas neuronas tuyas y consígueme un escándalo. Y si no lo hay, pues te lo inventas -añadió, abriéndole la puerta para que saliera, lo cual Lily hizo gustosa-. ¡Sólo recuerda decir que lo obtuviste de fuentes muy fidedignas que deben permanecer en el anonimato! -gritó mientras ella se alejaba por el concurrido pasillo en dirección a su miserable cubículo.

Por más que había mucha gente en el corredor y que la Editora de Corazón de Bruja (es decir, la jefa de Lily), Rita Skeeter, seguía gritando "consejos" desde la entrada de su despacho, nadie le prestó mucha atención a la figura mustia, escuálida y blanca, que envuelta en ropa holgada y con una cascada de flequillo rojizo cubriéndole los ojos, pasaba entre ellos. La sombra en la que se había convertido Lily Evans.

La chica en cuestión, que tenía apenas dieciocho años, recogió algunas cosas de su cubículo, consultó el reloj (las tres y treinta y tres) y se marchó del improvisado despacho, de la oficina, del edificio. A esa hora acostumbraba irse caminando rumbo al Dukylon Café, en el que trabajaba su prima (y que además era parte del complejo de apartamentos en el que ambas vivían) para asegurarse de que no hubiera despellejado a ningún cliente.

Lily Evans.

Sobre esa chica meditaba James Potter a las tres y treinta y tres de esa tranquila tarde. Aunque por lógica, uno no debería pensar en chicas cuando acaban de despedirlo y no tiene dinero para pagar la renta. Pero James Potter no se dejaba impresionar por la lógica.

Sentado en un solitario banco de un parque no menos triste, con un montón de palomas a las que estaba regalando migajas de pan (se sentía como un viejo salido de una película hollywoodense), durante un fugaz instante recordó a Lily Evans. Recordó su pelo rojo que le caía con gracia por la espalda, como una cascada; sus ojos verdes que parecían brillar; su sonrisa...

Sacudió la cabeza. Eso pertenecía al pasado. Es más, ni siquiera había salido con ella, así que en realidad no podía decirse que Lily hubiera formado parte de su vida. Era simplemente un recuerdo borroso de alguien que había conocido en algún momento.

Pero ahora tenía mayores problemas. El alquiler. ¿Cómo iba a pagar el jodido alquiler? Sólo había trabajado dos días en aquella librería muggle y ya lo habían despedido sin más. Y todo por contestarle al jefe. ¡Gran cosa! Él sólo cumplía con su deber de empleado al decirle que se le había corrido el peluquín (delante de media clientela, pero bueno).

No, en realidad, no era por eso. No tendría que estar trabajando siquiera si no hubiera sucedido aquel _pequeño_ incidente hacía dos meses...

Bueno, si puede definirse como "pequeño" el hecho de que tu padre te encuentre en la cama con una chica...

James suspiró. A raíz de eso había tenido que demostrar que era "responsable" mudándose de la casa y consiguiendo un empleo. Aunque en su defensa, nadie le había mencionado nada sobre una regla en contra de llevar chicas a la casa.

El Dukylon Café rebosaba a esas horas, ya que por muy pequeño que era y a pesar de la mala leche de su única camarera, se había puesto de moda entre los magos y brujas jóvenes (y los viejos en plena crisis de los cuarenta) después de que se viera a Vanessa Prewett bebiendo un acalórico vaso de agua sin gas acompañada de un despampanante pero poco talentoso jugador de quidditch del que nadie recordaba el nombre.

- Estúpida Vanessa Prewett -gruñó Sarah Mason, una joven engañosamente menuda con el pelo azabache liso y desflecado sobre los hombros, y ojos grises de pestañas largas; que estaba vestida con el uniforme de Dukylon: vestido corto, negro y con lazos y adornos en rosa, además de un delantal plateado.

Sarah miró el reloj de la pared: las tres y treinta y tres. Qué extraño. Lily, su prima (aunque en realidad no eran primas por sangre, si no políticas) se retrasaba.

Justo en ese instante, la puerta se abrió y la campana que lo anunciaba tintineó. Sarah, que en aquel momento soportaba las quejas de una de las rubias oxigenadas y ricas que tanto frecuentaban el lugar, se volvió esperanzada.

Pero la persona que había llegado no se parecía en nada a su prima. Era alto, delgado y pálido, aparentemente frágil; usaba ropas andrajosas y tenía el pelo castaño, pero a pesar de su aspecto de cansancio, le dedicó una radiante sonrisa en cuanto se acercó a ella y le estrechó la mano:

- ¡Sarah Mason! Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no?

Sarah entornó los ojos y escrudiñó al extraño. Pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no era ningún extraño, sino alguien a quien conocía muy bien, se apartó con brusquedad (casi derramando media jarra de café hirviendo en la rubia oxigenada en el proceso).

Remus Lupin.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -siseó la chica, sin dejar de mirarlo con recelo.

Pero él se mostró impasible.

- Buscan camareros, ¿cierto? -inquirió sonriente-. Vengo a entrevistarme por el trabajo.

- De acuerdo, contéstame esta pregunta -comenzó Sarah-. ¿Eres Remus John Lupin?

- Sí -respondió el aludido con sorpresa. Qué pregunta tan extraña.

- Entonces es fácil: no -y le dio la espalda para servirle café a la señora Rosier y a su hija.

Remus parpadeó. Iba a abrir la boca para replicar cuando alguien le apoyó la mano en el hombro:

- Sarah, querida, no deberías dejarte guiar por las primeras impresiones -regañó la señora Magnolia Davis a su sobrina y empleada, que gruñó por toda respuesta-. Así que te llamas Remus -sonrió, dirigiéndose al chico-. Sonríe.

Remus sonrió.

- Estás contratado -anunció la señora Davis complacida.

A su lado, Sarah colocó la jarra sobre la mesa de las Rosier con tal fuerza que salpicó café en sus trajes de diseñador.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Que está contratado -repitió la señora Davis, perpleja-. ¿Te estás quedando sorda, cariño? -y se dispuso a limpiar la mesa con un trapo, ignorando los histéricos chillidos de las Rosier como si nada.

- ¿Y qué pasó con toda esa mierda de no guiarse por las primeras impresiones? -bramó Sarah, hecha una furia.

Pero su tía la ignoró olímpicamente:

- Sarah, querida, enséñale a Remus lo básico, por favor. Yo tengo que limpiar este desastre e impedir que la señora Rosier y su hija rompan los vidrios...

Con los dientes apretados, la chica tomó a Remus de la solapa de la chaqueta y lo arrastró hacia el mostrador donde se encontraba la caja registradora, las máquinas de café y se lucían los muffins y tartas.

- Esta es nuestra caja registradora -comenzó Sarah sin mucho entusiasmo-, y esta es la persona que se encarga de ella (aunque de encargarse encargarse, nada de nada), Miranda Goshawk -señaló con el mentón a una mujer ya entrada en años que, rodeando un cigarro con sus dedos amarillentos y de uñas pintadas de rojo flamante, echó una bocanada de humo al costado y sonrió a Remus antes de fijar la vista de vuelta en la Corazón de Bruja de ese mes-. ¿Sabes usar una de éstas? -inquirió la joven señalando con la mano las relucientes máquinas de café, capuchino y un millón de cosas más que cubrían el muro de enfrente.

- No estoy seguro... -Por no decir que no tenía ni idea.

- Pues qué pena -comentó Sarah con una sonrisa azucarada-. Tendrás que aprender.

Remus quiso replicar, pero el sonido de la campanilla se lo impidió. Por la forma automática en la que Sarah se volvió, el licántropo notó que estaba esperando a alguien.

- Sólo otro cliente -masculló Sarah para sí misma-. ¿Y tú que me ves? -le espetó a Remus, que la estaba mirando con fijeza.

- Estás esperando a alguien -dedujo el chico, sonriendo con malicia.

- A Lily -admitió Sarah, sorprendiendo a Remus, que se esperaba todo menos esa reacción-. Me preocupa... se está retrasando.

Sin saber muy bien qué decir, Remus preguntó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza:

- ¿Lily trabaja aquí?

Sarah lo miró. Acababa de darse cuenta de que había tratado más o menos _bien_ a un merodeador.

- ¡Vieja chismosa!

- ¡Pero si tú...!

- Están haciendo buenas migas -dijo la complacida señora Davis a un cliente, que se preguntó si la mujer estaba bien de la cabeza.

Al mismo tiempo y no muy lejos de allí, un apuesto joven llamado Sirius Black avanzaba entre la multitud del transitado callejón Diagon a fuerza de empujones, codazos y muy de vez en cuando un "permiso, disculpe..". En realidad, apenas se fijaba por dónde iba, ya que leía la sección inmobiliaria de El Profeta con el ceño fruncido. Lo más barato allí era una carpa que se alquilaba en el jardín de los Trelawney.

Pasó las páginas con frustración, como si fuera a surgir un cartel con luces de neón que gritara "¡aquí, Sirius!". No lo encontró.

En lugar de eso, sus ojos se posaron en la foto de una joven alta y delgada, vestida con ropa carísima y con gafas oscuras de tamaño industrial. Sirius no necesitó mirarla dos veces para reconocerla, ni tampoco precisó dos minutos para hacer trizas la foto y arrojarla a la basura.

Malos recuerdos.

El cliente que acababa de entrar al Dukylon Cafe no era ni más ni menos que James, que con la cabeza gacha se sentó en una mesa vacía. Absorto en sus pensamientos como estaba, no se dio cuenta de que alguien se le había acercado.

- ¿Por qué las caras largas?

James se volvió. Era Magnolia Davis, la propietaria del complejo de apartamentos en el que vivía (además del Dukylon Cafe, que estaba pegado a dicho complejo), una mujer cincuentona, pálida y huesuda, pero enérgica y con unos vivaces ojos verde claro. La mujer a la que le debía la renta desde hacía ya dos semanas.

Antes de que James pudiera contestarle, la campanilla sonó. La puerta se había abierto de nuevo, para ceder el paso a una chica con una descuidada melena pelirroja que le cubría la cara, y que avanzó, cabizbaja, hacia el mostrador.

James no le prestó mucha atención, pero la señora Davis la miró y con un suspiro dijo:

- Esto ya no puede seguir así.

- ¿Eh? -se sorprendió James, creyendo que se refería a él y más que nada a su deuda.

La señora Davis volvió a fijar la vista en él, pero lo hizo con sorpresa, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que estaba allí. Parpadeó. Volvió a mirar a la joven que acababa de entrar (y que ahora conversaba con una camarera), luego a James. Entonces sonrió.

- Cariño, estás teniendo problemas para pagar la renta, ¿verdad? -le preguntó sin rodeos.

- Bueno, esto... -balbuceó torpemente James, sintiendo que se ruborizaba. ¿Cómo le explicaba que por no saber ahorrar ni mantener un empleo por más de cuatro días seguidos no tenía dinero para pagarle?

- Eso pensé -sonrió la señora Davis, aparentemente complacida-. Entonces te haré una propuesta.

James frunció el ceño, sin entender a qué se refería. Siempre y cuando no fuera uno de esos tratos de "acuéstate con tu superior y disfruta de los beneficios" (palabras textuales de su mejor amigo, Sirius Black)...

- ¿Ves a esa chica de allí? -la señora Davis señaló con muy poco disimulo a la pelirroja que había entrado hacía unos momentos y que se encontraba sentada tras el mostrador, comiendo un trozo de tarta con las manos.

James estuvo tentado a decirle que era imposible no ver a la versión femenina de Harry el Sucio, pero supo contenerse.

- Ajá.

- Pues es mi sobrina -explicó la señora Davis-, y si puedes convertirla en una dama, no tendrás que pagarme el alquiler en seis meses.

James se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Acaso había perdido la razón?

- Pero deberás trabajar aquí -añadió la señora Davis, aunque para James eso era sólo otro beneficio: no tenía empleo, después de todo-. ¿Tenemos un trato?

James asintió sonriente y le estrechó la mano a la señora Davis. ¡Sabía que sus problemas se solucionarían!

- Lily, ven aquí -llamó la señora Davis a su sobrina, haciéndole señas. Mientras tanto, James pensaba que era una extraña coincidencia; justo esa tarde había estado pensando en otra Lily.

Pero en cuanto la pelirroja se acercó y sus miradas se cruzaron, James no pudo evitar pensar una cosa muy diferente...

- James Potter, esta es mi sobrina, Lily Evans.

- ¿_TÚ_?

- ¿EVANS?

...su suerte iba de mal en peor.

Fin del capítulo 1.

Ok, comencemos con las presentaciones . Sé que mi nick es algo raro (significa Luna Llena, aunque no es por Remus que me lo puse U), así que pueden decirme Maru (que después de todo ese es mi nick nick).

Llevo ya 4 años escribiendo fanfics, aunque bajo otro nick U. Lo que me recuerda que debo hacerme un profile... cómo les gustan más, narrado en párrafos o estilo "Nick:", "Edad:"...?

Sobre la historia... el segundo capi ya está completo (y sobre el resto, la trama y los personajes están bien formados en mi cabeza -y sí, Sirius aparecerá más, sólo no logré hacer mucho por él en este capi ;;-), pero cuándo lo publique depende enteramente de su interés. Es decir, no voy a actualizarla si sólo tengo tres o cuatro lectores siguiéndome (sorry). Así que si les gustó hagánmelo saber via **reviews** . También me gustaría oír (ejem, leer) sobre sus personajes favoritos, teorías de por qué acabaron/son así (a ver si aciertan xD), dudas, sugerencias, ideas, etc.

Por cierto, muchas gracias a Jane Black (Cele), Bars9 y a Yose Malfoy por hacer de betas .

Y para el próximo:

El reencuentro de James y Lily: ¿qué sucederá? ¿aceptará James el "trato"? ¿se enterará Lily de sus intenciones? ¿qué pasó entre ellos? ¿Dejaré de pretender que no sé lo que va a pasar?

Sirius le hará una visita muy especial a su mejor amigo.

Y hablando de Sirius, ¿cuál es su problema?

Descubriremos un secreto de Lily.

Por último, los desastres que hará James de aquí en adelante no están escritos (bueno, de hecho sí, pero saben a qué me refiero U).

Besitos!

Full Moon


	2. II

Sorry! No era mi intención demorarme tanto, pero tuve que reescribir algunas escenas de este capi y cuando lo tuve listo me fui de vacaciones durante una semana, así que no tuve tiempo para subirlo UU. En mi defensa los cambios han valido la pena, y está mucho mejor que el viejo . Nuevamente, lo siento; no volverá a pasar.

Por cierto, tengo blog! El link es http/xfullmoonx. ;) Advertencia: no me hago responsable de posibles daños mentales, tendencias homicidas ni demás trastornos. Aquellos que sufren del corazón abstenerse. -- neh, no es para tanto, pero me hacía ilusión poner un mensajito de esos xD

_Resumen del capítulo anterior: Tras una discusión con su padre, James se mudó a un apartamento que ahora no puede pagar. Sin embargo, cuando está por darlo todo por perdido, la propietaria del complejo de apartamentos en el que vive le ofrece un trato: seis meses gratis de alquiler y un trabajo estable en su cafetería a cambio de convertir a su sobrina en una dama. El problema es que esa sobrina es Lily Evans. _

_**La Chica Perfecta**_

**: Capítulo 2 ... Nadie es perfecto; y tú, menos ... :**

- Lily, ven aquí -llamó la señora Davis a su sobrina, haciéndole señas. Mientras tanto, James pensaba que era una extraña coincidencia; justo esa tarde había estado pensando en otra Lily.

Pero en cuanto la pelirroja se acercó y sus miradas se cruzaron, James no pudo evitar pensar una cosa muy diferente...

- James Potter, esta es mi sobrina, Lily Evans.

- ¿_TÚ_?

- ¿EVANS?

...su suerte iba de mal en peor.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron paralizados, mirándose como si fueran seres de otro planeta. James contemplaba los rasgos de porcelana de Lily que asomaban tras su descuidada melena roja, sus ropas veinte tallas más grandes, su delgadez, sus ojos casi sin vida; preguntándose cómo aquella chica que antes podía dejar sin aliento a un enjambre de adolescentes hormonales con sólo pasar a su lado se había convertido en... _eso_. Lily, por su parte, estaba muda de la sorpresa y miraba al chico que tenía enfrente como si fuera una ilusión óptica resultado de demasiada cafeína y los discursos aburridos de una jefa pesada.

Y para asegurarse de que no fuera producto de su imaginación, lo pellizcó.

- ¡Ouch! -"Tan encantadora como siempre" pensó James para sus adentros, mientras se frotaba el brazo.

- ¿Ves lo que digo? -suspiró la señora Davis, dirigiéndose a James e ignorando por completo a Lily-. No tiene modales.

- ¡Eh! -protestó la pelirroja-. Estoy aquí.

- Por supuesto que sí, cariño -concedió su tía, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro como quien le da la razón a un loco-. Bueno, los dejo para que hablen -y dicho esto se perdió de vista antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

- Pues... -vaciló James, que aún no salía del estado de shock que le había producido ver a Lily-. Dime, ¿te vistes así siempre o es que crees que Halloween se ha adelantado? -en su defensa, James podía decir que la pregunta había sido formulada en un tono de lo más educado y amable.

La pelirroja entornó los ojos peligrosamente. James lo vio todo en cámara lenta: la mano pálida de Lily elevándose y avanzando con lentitud hacia él, para acabar estrellándose en su frente.

- Vaya, sí que eres tú -concluyó James sorprendido, llevándose una mano hacia el lugar donde se había producido el golpe. De inmediato recordó los moretones que años de discutir con Lily le habían dejado en la frente (eran la especialidad de la pelirroja).

- Veo que sigues creyéndote comediante -ironizó ella, dándose media vuelta para irse. Cualquier cosa era mejor que respirar el mismo aire que ese zopenco inmaduro.

Pero James se lo impidió, sujetándole el brazo con delicadeza y acercándose más a ella... Lily cerró los ojos. Sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba y casi podía percibir el aliento de James en su oído, susurrándole:

- No te vayas...

¿Desde cuándo su voz tenía la capacidad de producirle aquel extraño cosquilleo en la nuca?

- ...gracias a ti...

¡¿Y por qué le ardían las mejillas!

- ¡...voy a tener seis meses de alquiler gratis! -exclamó James alegremente, abrazando a la pelirroja por detrás.

- ¿D-D-De qué estás hablando, imbécil? -jadeó Lily, completamente roja y con el corazón en la boca-. ¿Es que aparte de tener un coeficiente de dos punto cinco alucinas?

- Tu tía me ha propuesto convertirte en una dama a cambio del alquiler Y un trabajo -sonrió maliciosamente el joven.

- ¿Y me lo sueltas así, como quién comenta el precio de la papa?

James se encogió de hombros:

- Te puedo enviar una postal si quieres.

Ella apretó los puños, furiosa.

- Eres... eres... eres...

- Me mata tu facultad de expresión -comentó James.

Los ojos de Lily lanzaron chispas. ¡Sólo ese cretino podía irritarla tanto!

Por su parte, James estaba demasiado ocupado estudiando de pies a cabeza a su ex compañera de colegio, como para notar su enfado.

- ¿Pero qué haces? -demandó Lily ruborizada, cubriéndose con las manos las zonas peligrosas, como si James tuviera rayos X en lugar de ojos-. ¡Pervertido!

- Como si pudiera ver algo a través de toda esa ropa -repuso James rodando los ojos, y alargó el brazo para tomar un mechón rojizo del pelo de Lily entre sus dedos. Ella retrocedió-. Lo primero que necesitas es un corte, este pelo es un asco -soltó sin rodeos.

"Lo que necesito es cortarme las venas" pensó Lily con los puños apretados.

Además, ¿de qué demonios hablaba? ¿Un trato? ¿Convertirla en una dama? ¡Qué ridículo! ¿Se creía que tenía el derecho de juzgarla y encima decirle qué hacer? Pues se equivocaba. No iba a darle ese gusto.

- Mira, Potter, si no te dejaron jugar con muñecas de pequeño no es mi problema -gruñó la pelirroja, harta ya de tanta perorata-. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a ayudar a mi prima...

Pero James no iba a dejar que se escabullera tan fácilmente. Necesitaba el dinero, necesitaba demostrarle a todos (a sus padres, a sus amigos, a sus antiguos jefes y ahora, sobre todo, a Lily) que era capaz de arreglárselas solo.

Si por solo se entiende hacer un trato mezquino y sacar todo el provecho posible de la situación, por supuesto.

- Evans, necesito el dinero -dijo sin el menor atisbo de vergüenza, lo que sorprendió bastante a Lily. Aunque no tanto como el hecho de que lo _necesitaba_. ¿No era él, James Potter, un mimado niño rico? "Sí que lo es" pensó con odio, pero las siguientes palabras que pronunció él la dejaron estupefacta, deteniendo de pronto aquel sentimiento que ardía dentro de ella, como un monstruo a punto de ser liberado:-. Y tu tía sólo intenta ayudarte.

Lily levantó la vista y un escalosfrío le recorrió la espalda en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los de James. No se estaba burlando de ella, ni haciendo un comentario cruel; estaba siendo sincero. Decía la pura verdad. Y lo peor es que ella lo sabía.

- Eso... -balbuceó torpemente, y de repente se dio cuenta de que la sorpresa era sustituida nuevamente por la ira-. ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! -escupió con rabia, dándole la espalda para no tener que enfrentar su cara impasible-. Tú no sabes nada sobre mí -susurró débilmente, y lo enfrentó para decir con claridad:-. Y ahora déjame en paz.

Dicho esto se precipitó hacia la salida, dando un sonoro portazo que alteró el silencio hasta entonces perturbado solamente por los susurros que reinaban a su alrededor. Sólo entonces James se dio cuenta de que hacía rato que toda la clientela los observaba con recelo: viejas estiradas, niñas ricas, rubias oxigenadas, chicos obligados por sus novias... y ahora todos aquellos pares de ojos estaban sobre él. Genial.

La señora Davis le posó una mano sobre el hombro, y tras unos instantes así, James declaró:

- No puedo aceptar el trato, lo siento.

La señora Davis sonrió y tras darle un amistoso apretón en el hombro, regresó al mostrador.

- ¡¿Pero qué se cree que hace ese imbécil! -masculló Sarah hecha una furia, antes de dirigirse a la clientela en voz alta:-. ¡Vuelvan a hablar de liposucción y zapatos! ¡No hay nada que ver, que esto no es un circo! ¿Y bien? -se volvió hacia su tía-. ¿No tienes nada que explicar?

Ella, por toda respuesta, le dedicó una enigmática sonrisa antes de marcharse a cotillear con Miranda Goshawk, la cajera.

Sarah estaba que echaba humo:

- ¿Es que nadie va a explicarme nada aquí? ¡Maldita sea! -arrojó el trapo con el que había estado limpiando el mostrador sobre una repisa y se cruzó de brazos, furiosa-. ¿Y tú qué me ves? -añadió, al notar que Remus sonreía como si Sarah acabara de decir algo muy gracioso.

- Te ves bonita cuando te enfadas -explicó el chico sin alterarse ni dejar de sonreír.

Sarah se quedó de piedra. Le habían dicho muchas cosas (boca de camionero, animal, salvaje, monstruo, Satanás, bestia, arpía, pequeño demonio...); pero bonita, nunca.

- Quiero decir, hasta pareces un ser humano -completó Remus con un tono inocente que no engañó a nadie.

- Para que lo sepas, puedo ser muy civilizada cuando quiero -replicó la indignada joven con orgullo.

Remus apretó los labios y se puso rojo, pero al final no pudo resistirse: se arrojó al suelo y comenzó a golpearlo con el puño, desternillándose de la risa.

- Que... puedes... ser... ¡_civilizada_! -exclamó entre carcajadas, y se rió más aún.

- ¿Verdad que se llevan de maravillas? -le dijo la señora Davis a Miranda Goshawk, mientras las dos observaban cómo Sarah perseguía a Remus por toda la cafetería, agitando un palo de amasar.

En la calle, James buscaba a Lily entre la marea de personas sin nombres que iban de un lugar para otro. Finalmente la localizó: una escuálida figura que destacaba por su larga melena pelirroja, con la mano levantada para llamar a un taxi.

- ¡Evans! -vociferó-. ¡Evans! ¡_Evans_!

Pero ella no se volvió. Al contrario; dio los pocos pasos que la separaban de la transitada calle y se colocó en puntas de pie, en un intento de llamar más la atención y que un taxi se detuviera pronto.

- ¡Evans! -jadeó James en cuanto llegó hasta ella. Lily apartó la cara-. No tienes que hacer una escena...

Aún de espaldas, se mantuvo callada, hecho tan inusual que dejó a James desconcertado.

- ¿Evans? -repitió, esta vez con más suavidad-. ¿Estás... llorando?

- Por supuesto que no -replicó la pelirroja con la voz más alta de lo normal. Aún le daba la espalda a James.

Dicho esto, se cruzó de brazos y avanzó de vuelta hacia la vereda. Siguió caminando por ella, cada vez más rápido, hasta que sus pasos se hicieron más y más largos y empezó a correr. Corría, corría y corría con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas, sin mirar ni saber adónde iba. Pero James era más rápido, y no tardó en darle captura: la sostuvo por un brazo con delicadeza y la otra mano la reposó con suavidad en su hombro.

- Déjame... -suplicó ella en un susurro casi inaudible, sin oponer resistencia. James la obligó a enfrentarlo. Había adivinado bien: estaba llorando. Había visto llorar a mucha gente, pero la expresión de tristeza en los ojos esmeralda de Lily no se parecía a nada que hubiera presenciado antes.

- Siento lo que te dije -comenzó, tragando saliva. De pronto se sentía incapaz de mirarla, así que apartó la vista y le tendió un pañuelo.

- Está bien -lo tranquilizó ella con un poco más de fuerza, mientras enjugaba sus lágrimas en el pañuelo. En otro momento le habría importado más que la hubieran visto llorando, pero en ese instante estaba demasiado cansada como para preocuparse. Además, nunca hubiera creído que James Potter podía ser tan amable. Tal vez no era un cretino después de todo...

- Excepto lo de tu pelo -No, seguía siendo un cretino de mierda-. Sí necesitas un corte. Y ropa nueva -agregó, mirando con una mueca de desagrado las ropas de abuela de Lily.

- No voy a cortarme el pelo ni a comprarme ropa nueva, ni a hacer nada que tú me digas -gruñó Lily, tozuda.

James suspiró. Debía decirle.

- No tendrás que hacerlo -declaró al fin-. No voy a aceptar el trato.

Lily lo miró con sorpresa, de pronto incapaz de articular palabra. Pero no tuvo que decir nada, ya que en ese momento James le ofreció con cortesía:

- ¿Te acompaño a tu casa?

- Vivo en el mismo lugar que tú -le informó Lily tétricamente, como si se estuviera autocompadeciendo. Y es que así era-. Por desgracia.

- (Voy a ignorar ese último comentario, Evans) ¿Vives en el Magnolia's? -preguntó James con sorpresa Nota: Magnolia's es el complejo de apartamentos de la señora Davis en el que vive James -entre otros-, y que se encuentra pegado a Dukylon Cafe, ya que llevaba viviendo allí dos meses y nunca la había visto (aunque sí había visto a su "prima", Sarah Mason)-. ¿Y por qué nunca te había visto? -inquirió confundido, en cuanto Lily asintió.

- Me ocultaba de ti -respondió la pelirroja con naturalidad. Comenzaron a subir por una empinada calle poco transitada.

- ¿Y me lo dices así como así? -se fingió ofendido James, llevándose una mano a la frente en una imitación muy buena de Lily-. ¡Ah, el dolor, la agonía que me produces...!

- Cállate, idiota -le espetó ella, sacando un paraguas pequeño. James se puso a lloriquear "Lily me trata maaaal"-. ¿Ves esto? Si no cierras el pico te lo voy a meter por lugares en el que ignorabas que tenías agujeros -lo amenazó.

James no tuvo tiempo de contestarle: habían llegado. Ante ellos se alzaba un gran townhouse de cuatro pisos, bastante viejo, al cual entraron usando la llave de Lily. Marcharon tranquilamente por el hall y de igual forma subieron las escaleras hasta el primer piso, sin hablar (la amenaza de Lily había sido más que suificiente para silenciar a James). Una vez allí la pelirroja se dirigió al apartamento 103, y James al que estaba cruzando el pasillo: el 104.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano? -quiso saber una voz masculina dentro de su propio apartamento. Una voz que casi le produce a James un infarto prematuro.

Si bien no necesitaba mirar al locutor para saber quién era, James se volvió y se encontró (en efecto) con su mejor amigo, Sirius Black, despatarrado en boxers y camiseta sobre SU sofá y comiendo SUS palomitas de maíz.

- ¿Se puede saber qué _demonios_ haces aquí? -demandó James, frotándose las sienes con los dedos. A veces Sirius era como un hijo malcriado, una carga de la que no se libraba ni por decreto de gobierno.

- Comer -indicó el moreno en tono de "¿qué no es obvio?", con la boca llena de palomitas.

- Sí, comerte MIS palomitas -gruñó James, arrebatándole el bol. Al ver que Sirius abría la boca para protestar, soltó la pregunta del millón:-. ¿Cómo entraste?

- La recepcionista me dio la llave -contestó su amigo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Doris Crockford. Encantadora chica.

James decidió que no quería saber lo que había hecho para obtenerla y pasó a la siguiente pregunta:

- ¿Qué quieres? Dinero no tengo. Y por lo visto privacidad tampoco -añadió mirándolo con rencor.

- Ah, pero del dinero no te tienes que preocupar -Sirius hizo un gesto con la mano, como para apartar a un mosquito que revoloteaba a su alrededor-. Me mudo contigo.

James se dejó caer en una butaca. Efectivamente, su suerte iba de mal en peor.

Fue exactamente a las nueve de la mañana que Lily decidió que aquel se estaba convirtiendo en el peor día de su vida. ¿Por qué? Bueno, en orden cronológico la cosa iba así:

7:50 am- Sarah apagó el despertador, ocasionando (una vez más) que Lily se despertara tarde.

8:05 am- Al salir del apartamento, la pelirroja tuvo la desgracia de cruzarse con James, que gateaba por el suelo como un ciego, sin sus gafas y sólo llevando boxers. Detrás de él, Sirius reía como un poseso al tiempo que zarandeaba los anteojos y le indicaba a Lily con un dedo que no hablase. \\ _Nota mental: llamar a San Mungo lo antes posible_ \\ todo lo que va entre "\\" y con cursiva son los pensamientos de Lily ;)

8:06 am- Aparecida en la oficina, Lily se enteró de que la secretaria había faltado y que, por ser la empleada más patética, su tarea sería reemplazarla. \\ _¿Será demasiado temprano para beber un trago?_ \\

8:30 am- Papeleo. \\ _Alguien máteme._ \\

8:31 am- Un capuchino para Rita. \\ _Por lo visto ser secretaria implica además, oficiar de esclava personal de Skeeter._ \\

8:32 am- El capuchino no tenía la suficiente cantidad de espuma. \\ _Estoy considerando añadirle cianuro._ \\

8:33 am- Estaba aguado. \\ _...O ingerirlo yo._ \\

8:34 am- Ya no le apetecía el capuchino. \\ _No, el cianuro no va a ser suficiente. Merece sufrir: la haré escuchar a Britney Spears toda la tarde._ \\

9:00 am- Rita quería que le diera un masaje. En los pies. \\ _Ya es oficial: mi vida apesta._ \\

No hace falta decir que, cuando por fin salió del trabajo, Lily estaba deshecha. Y no sólo porque Rita tenía juanetes del tamaño de croquetas; sino también porque una vez más, al pasar junto al escritorio de Jason Dunstar (el bombón de la columna de "Pregúntale a Jason"), lo había encontrado hablando con Sasha Summers (la zorra y Barbie oficial de Corazón de Bruja). Según su filosofía de vida, no debería importarle, pero no podía evitarlo. A veces, por mucho que lo negara, no podía evitar querer ser feliz.

Suspiró, resignada, y se dispuso a emprender la caminata de regreso. No le gustaba aparecerse, y por lo general sólo podía hacerlo una vez al día, de modo que no tenía más remedio que volver a pie. Además, en Magnolia's no estaba permitida la Aparición; por lo que debían emplear la cafetería para eso, que sí estaba protegida de la vista de los muggles.

De cualquier manera, tenía que...

Lily se detuvo en seco y se quedó boquiabierta al ver la espectacular Harley Davidson que estaba aparcada justo en frente del edificio del que acababa de salir. Pero más sorprendente aún era el joven que estaba recostado contra ella, luciendo una chaqueta de cuero y con el pelo más revuelto que nunca: James Potter.

- Creí que estabas quebrado -fue todo cuanto el orgullo de Lily le permitió decir.

James esbozó una sonrisa, consciente de que todos los colegas de la pelirroja que salían lo miraban con curiosidad. Sabía el efecto que causaba en la gente, y le encantaba. Instintivamente, se pasó una mano por el pelo.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía lo que estaba pasando por la vacía cabeza de James, y le daba náuseas. Instintivamente, le dio un golpe en la frente.

- ¡Oye! -protestó él, y miró paranoicamente a su alrededor-. ¿Qué tal si alguien te ve?

- Dudo que haya algo peor que la humillación de ser vista con una imitación barata de John Travolta -Lily descartó esa posibilidad con indiferencia.

- Tú no eres precisamente una modelo de Victoria's Secret -repuso James, cruzándose de brazos como un niño al que se le ha negado un dulce. Y tras unos segundos así, planteó su duda existencial:-. ¿Y por qué John Travolta? Es mi pelo, ¿verdad?

Por respeto a las pocas neuronas que debían quedarle al chico, Lily reprimió su impulso de golpearlo y volvió a concentrarse en la motocicleta. A través del flequillo, sus ojos la recorrieron con interés, admirando su elegancia y su porte. Ella sabía aún menos de motos que de autos, pero aún así, podía apreciar que aquella era una obra de arte.

James, que hasta entonces había estado observándose el pelo en el espejo retrovisor para comprobar por sí mismo si de verdad tenía algún parecido con John Travolta, notó la fascinación de la pelirroja y le comunicó:

- Es de Sirius. Bonita, ¿no?

Lily se mordió el labio, negándose a mostrarse de acuerdo con James Potter.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? -disparó al fin, girándose para encararlo.

James sonrió inocentemente.

- Tu tía me pidió que pasara a recogerte, eso es todo.

- Me voy caminando -terció Lily, girándose-. Sería más seguro ir con el Diablo que contigo.

James apretó los dientes. A veces quería destrozarle la tráquea a esa pelirroja terca.

- Vamos, no seas tonta -insistió-. Llegaremos antes de que te des cuenta, y además...

Ella no lo escuchaba. Su orgullo era fuerte, pero tenía que admitir que estaba exhausta y no podía esperar a llegar a casa para poder acostarse hasta el día siguiente.

- De acuerdo -accedió con un gruñido, volviéndose lentamente-. Pero sólo porque estoy cansada. Y porque he tenido un muy, muy, muy mal día -añadió, mientras se subía a la moto, detrás de James.

El moreno ajustó el espejo retrovisor, sonriendo triunfal mientras su acompañante se colocaba el casco. ¡Ja! La tenía. "Va a encantarle mi sorpresa" pensó con malicia, una vez que se pusieron en marcha. Casi se le escapó una risita socarrona al imaginar la cara que pondría la pelirroja, pero supo contenerse a tiempo.

Por su parte, Lily se aferraba con delicadeza a los hombros de James, tan agotada que apenas había notado que la velocidad aminoraba y que se detenían en un lugar en el que ella jamás había estado.

- Tenemos que hacer una pequeña parada -explicó James, quitándose el casco y bajándose de la motocicleta, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa de medio lado.

Lily frunció el ceño y contempló el pequeño pero nada modesto local que tenía delante: una llamativa peluquería en cuyo escaparate se exhibían brillantes envases de productos para el cabello, pelucas de todos los colores y estilos y una enorme foto de un hombre de rizos rubios, ojos azules y despampanante sonrisa, que sostenía unas tijeras.

La pelirroja enarcó las cejas.

- Potter, lo de Travolta sólo era una broma, no seas tan vanidoso...

James abrió la boca para replicar, pero al final no dijo nada, y ambos entraron al local.

De inmediato los recibió un hombre de inmaculados rizos dorados, ojos azules y sonrisa de anuncio: el mismo que el de la foto.

- ¡Buenas tardes! Bienvenidos a Tijeras Lilas, la peluquería número uno del mundo mágico. Y están de suerte hoy, ya que tendrán la bendición de ser atendidos por el astro en persona, ¡Gilderoy Lockhart! -fue la modesta presentación del tipo-. ¿Y quién es el afortunado? -inquirió, paseando su vista de James a Lily, sin dejar de sonreír como si lo estuvieran filmando.

- Él -respondió Lily, señalando a James.

- Ella -contestó James, apuntando a Lily.

Lockhart parpadeó, confuso pero sonriente. Aquello era demasiado para sus dos neuronas.

- Es ella -declaró James, cubriéndole la boca a una aturdida Lily con una mano y sosteniéndola con la otra (oara evitar que la víctima... es decir, clienta; se diera a la fuga)-. Sólo un corte... y será mejor que la ate al asiento -le aconsejó en un susurro.

Lily intentó poner resistencia, pero tras cinco minutos de forcejeo fue penosamente derrotada y amarrada a una de las sillas de la peluquería. James sonrió satisfecho y se recostó en una confortable butaca, ignorando por completo las quejas de la pelirroja y la cháchara de Lockhart.

- No te preocupes, cariño, estás en manos profesionales -la tranquilizó Lockhart, y se quedó viendo el amplio arsenal de tijeras que tenía delante. ¿Debía usar las de plástico o las de podar?

·&·&·&·

Fin del capítulo 2.

Como verán, es recién en este capítulo que la trama _comienza_ a establecerse. Para el próximo las cosas se pondrán más moviditas y complicadas.

Algunos adelantos del próximo:

... Nos enteraremos de si James aceptó o no aceptó el trato, y por qué.

... El resultado de la visita a la peluquería de Lockhart... ver (bueno, leer) para creer.

... La verdad sobre la mudanza de Sirius.

... Entrarán algunos personajes nuevos a empeorar la situación. Una pista: uno de ellos ya ha sido mencionado en un par de ocasiones ;).

Principalmente espero sus teorías y sugerencias (y etc. etc.) :), pero aunque sea sólo para decir que les gustó o no, no olviden dejarme **reviews**! Cada uno de ellos apoya la historia y ayuda a que se haga más conocida .

Besos!

Maru.

_http/xfullmoonx. _


End file.
